Dual Roles
by Sam1
Summary: A grandfather's understanding helps a little boy when he needs it the most.


**Dual Roles **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

The sound of pots and pans being slammed onto various kitchen surfaces alerted the Tracy patriarch to his wife's anger. To whom or what degree would only be discovered when he made his way to the kitchen. He noticed that his grandsons had made themselves scarce. "Those boys definitely know when to run for the hills."

Stepping into the bright, country kitchen, Grant watched as his wife slammed down a cast iron skillet. Her muttered words clearly reaching his ears, "Of all the stupid things that boy of mine could have done this one takes the cake. I want nothing more than to take my rolling pin to his hide and remind him that I brought him into this world and by God's grace, I can take him out." This time a cabinet door got the brunt of her temper as it was slammed shut. "How dare he hurt my grandson…Again. Everyone understands his loss but those boys have suffered just as much."

She had just grabbed a mixing bowl from another cabinet and was about to slam that door when Grant moved in and pulled her back. "Now, darlin', I reckon someone's got your feathers all ruffled but slammin' all those cabinet doors isn't going to make things right, is it? I reckon that Jefferson has done something that has got you all worked up so why don't you tell me about it before I have to do a kitchen refit?"

"That's enough sass out of you, Grant Tracy. I'm as mad as I have ever been and if I want to slam some doors then I will."

Hugging her to him, he shrugged, "You may be mad but I like this better. Now I reckon you can just tell me what's got you worked up."

She tensed up a moment before sagging slightly against her husband. "He did it again, Grant."

"Did what?"

"He was supposed to take Virgil out for a few hours. Just him for some father-and-son time and he called home and said that he wouldn't be able to do it. He never misses time with the other boys but every time it's Virgil's turn, he finds an excuse to cancel."

Turning his wife so that he could look in her eyes, "What in tarnation is that boy thinking? No wonder your tail feathers are so ruffled. Where is Virgil now? Where are all the boys?"

"Scott and John took Alan and Gordon out to the back field to the horses when Jeff called. Virgil ran for his room. He's got himself wedged behind the door like he always does when this happens."

"I'll take care of Virgil." He leaned down a bit to give her a quick kiss before making his way upstairs. Once he was outside of Virgil's bedroom, he knocked on the door, "Son, it's Grandpa, may I come in?"

Grant heard a sniffle and then a muffled, "I'm trying to take a nap, Grandpa."

"At ten o'clock in the morning?" When he didn't hear anything more, he quickly slipped into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked down at the small space between the wall and dresser where Virgil had taken refuge. It had become his go-to-spot each and every time Jeff canceled on him. His knees were brought up to his body and his arms hid his face but it couldn't hide the shaking of his body as silent sobs shook his small frame.

Grant squatted down in front of his grandson and tapped his arm. "Virg, look at me." He gave him a moment to compose himself and felt his heartbreak at the tears and rejection written on the boy's face.

"Grandpa, why doesn't he love me anymore? Did I do something wrong? I just want to have a daddy like my brothers have," he whispered.

Anger at his son tore through him with every word his grandson said. Gathering his grandson to him and holding him protectively, he promised him something that only he and Virgil would ever know. "Virgil, your daddy loves you but he's just having a hard time with things for some reason. Until he gets things figured out, I'll be your daddy and your grandpa, okay?"

"Can you do that, Grandpa?"

"I reckon I can if my grandson needs me to."

Wrapping his arms around his grandpa's neck, he whispered, "I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you, too, Virgil."

* * *

**A/N:** This was a bit of RL from when I was a kid. I was a bit nostalgic after my grandfather had a medical scare this week and my grandmother said I should write down some memories of him from my childhood.


End file.
